kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 170: They Came Flying
They Came Flying (飛来, Hirai) is the 170th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Yoshimori catches up to Tokine on the way to school and expresses concern over Sen Kagemiya and Shu Akitsu. He notes that they seem distant, and that Sen in particular seems tense and probably has trouble connecting with people. On a nearby rooftop, Shu hears them with his Devil Ear, which allows him to pick up far-off voices. Shu is touched that Yoshimori is worried about Sen and shares this with him, but this only upsets Sen. Shu is amused that the person Sen is spying on would be worried about him, and Sen stabs him in the back of the head with a claw. Tokine is inwardly concerned about why Sen and Shu were sent to Karasumori, but realizes Yoshimori really wants to get along with them. A mysterious girl walks through the forest just beyond Karasumori Academy. She summons a butterfly from a pendant she wears and commands it to fly in. On the school roof, Yoshimori and Sen are sitting together. Yoshimori recalls Tokine's advice from that morning, which was to act normal, which should make Sen relax as well. Meanwhile, Sen is still slightly annoyed that Yoshimori is worried about him, since it complicates his investigation. Yoshimori suddenly senses an Ayakashi entering the school grounds, which surprises Sen since it's the middle of the day. Yoshimori confirms that it is a weak Ayakashi, and sends a bird Shikigami to deal with it. Trying to act friendly, Sen asks if Yoshimori would make a Shikigami clone for him so he can skip class as well. Yoshimori says no, since it would use up his power, and tire him out, which would defeat the purpose of him skipping class to rest in the first place. Sen gets mad that Yoshimori has a logical reason to refuse, and is about to stab him with a claw when Sen's phone rings. Sen answers and explains that Shu has just destroyed an Ayakashi on the high school's third floor. While in class, Yurina Kanda sees the butterfly, and Tokine senses one as well. Tokine quickly excuses herself from class and sees a butterfly in the hallway. She is barely able to detect words coming from the butterfly, but is only getting pieces of the message. Before she can get the rest, Shu grabs the butterfly and destroys it. Tokine asks if he heard it say anything, and Shu admits he's only been destroying them without pausing to listen. Tokine is startled to realize there is more than the one she sensed, and Shu confirms he's destroyed five already. Yoshimori's Shikigami returns with two butterflies, which surprises Sen, since he thought Shu took care of the problem. The mysterious girl outside the school continues to repeat the butterfly's message: "Have fear... Upon this ground now descends a god of calamity." Meanwhile, many butterflies have now appeared inside the school. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura *Shu Akitsu *Sen Kagemiya *Mysterious Girl *Yurina Kanda Navigation Category:Manga Chapters